zeconwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gemu-ki Kensei Academy
forgive me thanks Gemu-ki Kensei (Gamacademy in the US) is one of the main locations of the Ze Console Wars series. It is a prestigious high school of war training, and machinery industry, dedicated to different types of consoles so they can learn to succeed in wars. Residents of Leanbox, Lastation, Lowee, and Planeptune all attend, as well as others from Windellius, Appleigh and students attend but are separated onto different campuses. The headmaster of Gemu-ki Kensei is Akiko and Heiwa Senso. Classes and Courses Lastation Mathematics and Engineering Class Planeptune Computer and Programming Class Leanbox Sciences and Biophysics Class Lowee Historics Class Locations Foyer Main Building Design Studio Cafeteria Front Outdoors Back Outdoors Track Pool Gymnasium Battlefield Dormitories Uniform As a Japanese educational school, all male and female students from different regions wear a school uniform in both manga and anime. A creamy white school blazer with a small gem attached to it. The color of the gem varies based on the region that the wearer came from: * Red for Lowee * Green for Leanbox * Blue for Lastation * Purple for Planeptune * White for Appleigh * Sky Blue for Windellius * Grey for MegaDOS * Cyan for InterCon * Black for Tari Underneath the blazer, there is a white blouse. Male students wear a necktie of their region color attached to the gem along with black pants and shoes, while the female students wear a bowtie of their region color attached to the gem, with a skirt of the same color, and white shoes. The color of bags is also based on their region. Gym Uniform Students get a tracksuit with the color of their region. The jacket is white, the collar and sleeves of the jacket are colored. They have pockets that are also colored. They wear white tennis shoes with region-colored accents. Under the tracksuits are usually a cream short-sleeved shirt with a nameplate on the chest area, and different bottoms depending on the season/weather. During the spring and summer, or when they are doing P.E. inside, they use sports shorts of their region color, but with dark hues. During fall and winter, they use long sweatpants of their region color. Bathing Suits The bathing suits are a dark version of their region color. The bathing suits resemble the "new type" sukumizu for female and swimming trunks for males; they also have nameplates attached to the front of the swimsuit that is placed over the chest area and students wear cream-colored swimming caps. Notable Students |-|Leanbox= Unreleased * Scarlett Rubelle Students * Tomo Haitoru Professionals * Akiko Senso * Heiwa Senso * Bokushi Senso * Vert |-|Lastation= Unreleased * Akito-Go Tsunoda Students * Akito Tsunoda * Akito-Ichi Tsunoda * Akito-Ni Tsunoda * Akito-San Tsunoda * Akito-Shi Tsunoda Professionals * Akito-Shi-Mankai Tsunoda * Stacy Tsunoda * Noire |-|Lowee= Unreleased * Hikawa Shinobu Students * Naoko Shinobu * Aoikon Shinobu * Akakon Shinobu * Natsuko Shizuka * Miyuki * Sadako Professionals * Sakine Shizuka * Blanc |-|Planeptune= Unreleased * Neptune * Plutia * Nepgear * Dorin Gurikoro Students * Yumeko Orekoro * Oreme Orekoro * Aome Orekoro * Satomi Dosei * Chiaki Mizuno * Uzume Tennouboshi Professionals * Hatsumi Sega |-|Windellius= Unreleased * Shikyu Madobe Students * Saseko Madobe * Hacchan Madobe * Secchan Madobe * Emui Madobe * Babana Madobe Professionals * Nanai Madobe * Touko Madobe |-|Appleigh= Unreleased Students * Makoto Shingo * Rin Go * Wata Shingo * Yuki Professionals * Macintosh |-|MegaDOS= Unreleased N/A Students * Hina Lu * TBA Professionals * Amare Matsumoto |-|SkyNet= Unreleased 1.2 * Sachiko Makise * Kasai~ko Madashi * Burasa Opawa * Umugi Aizawa * Akane Opawa * Sapphy * Dakku * Eko Nomi Professionals * Inori Aizawa |-|Tari= Unreleased * Bidoko Sashiki Students * Yukina Akari 1.3 * Rei Ryghts Notable Staff Gallery GemukiLogo.png|The Logo gemuki-school-building.png|The view of Gemu-ki Kensei Academy. gemuki_school_foyer.jpg|The foyer gemuki_school_courtyard.jpg|The courtyard gemuki_school_classroom.jpg|The classroom gemuki_computer_room.jpg|The computer classroom gemuki_web_design_classroom.jpg|The web design classroom gemuki_robot model design studio.jpg|The robot model design studio gemuki_science_lab.jpg|The science lab gemuki_library.jpg|The library gemuki_cafeteria.jpg|The school cafeteria gemuki_track.jpg|The track and field area gemuki_swimming_pool.jpg|The swimming pool gemuki_school_gym.jpg|The school's gym gemuki_battlefield.png|The Battlefield & Camp Leanbox dormitory.png|Leanbox Dorm Tower, located nearest to Leanbox Lastation dormitory.png|Lastation Dorm Tower, located nearest to Lastation Planeptune dormitory.png|Planeptune Dorm Tower, located nearest to Planeptune Lowee dormitory.png|Lowee Dorm Tower, located nearest to Lowee Appleigh dormitory.png|Appleigh Dorm Tower, located nearest to Appleigh Windellius dormitory.png|Windellius Dorm Tower, located nearest to Windellius MegaDOS dormitory.png|MegaDOS Dorm Tower, located nearest to MegaDOS SkyNet dormitory.png|SkyNet Dorm Tower, located nearest to SkyNet Unused dormitory.png|Unused Dorm Tower Leanbox dormitory.png|Leanbox Dorm Tower during the night Lastation dormitory.png|Lastation Dorm Tower during the night Planeptune dormitory.png|Planeptune Dorm Tower during the night Lowee dormitory.png|Lowee Dorm Tower during the night Appleigh dormitory.png|Appleigh Dorm Tower during the night Windellius dormitory.png|Windellius Dorm Tower during the night MegaDOS dormitory.png|MegaDOS Dorm Tower during the night SkyNet dormitory.png|SkyNet Dorm Tower during the night Unused dormitory.png|Unused Dorm Tower during the night. Notice it's not lit unlike the rest of them. Trivia * pecan pie